


Sleepy Cutie

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Sleeping Beauty, revised





	

“Blue!” Santana shouted.

“Orange!” Quinn shouted back.

Kurt stifled a yawn and glanced down to watch as his shirt changed from blue to orange and back again as they shouted. With a sigh he settled into Bruce’s pillowy embrace and closed his eyes to rest. He was used to the color changes and shouting, having lived his entire life under this curse. Even the worst of it, the narcolepsy that kicked in three years ago when he got a paper cut from a sewing pattern, no longer bothered him. If he could adjust to living with his three fairy guardians: Quinn, Santana and Brittany, he could handle almost anything.

“Rainbows!” Brittany sang and Kurt’s shirt changed to a multicolor print. Kurt snuggled closer to Bruce. The day was off to a bad start and it was only nine.

When Kurt woke again the apartment was quiet. The note said his guardians would be back by supper and not to go outside. Kurt immediately raided the fridge, hoping for something less toxic than Santana’s hobgoblin stew or Brittany’s sugary marshmallow cereal casserole. If it weren’t for Quinn they’d never have fresh fruits and vegetables.

Carrying a bright red apple, a blanket and a pillow, Kurt climbed the steps to the roof. The front door to their building was spelled so he’d know when the fairy trio returned. Thanks to the building’s rickety old elevator, he’d have plenty of time to get back inside before they reached their top floor apartment.

The trio had claimed one section of the roof to grow their herbs for spell-casting. Kurt headed for his favorite spot, feeling awake enough to sing and try a few dance steps. He nearly panicked when the words were sung back to him.

“Hello?” he called, clutching his belongings for comfort.

“Hello!” the voice called back. A moment later a man walked out from a row of herbs. “Is this your garden? I was just admiring it.”

“Yes. No. I mean…” Kurt clutched his pillow tighter. “Sort of?”

“Your sort-of garden is very nice.” The man walked closer and held out his hand. “I’m Adam.”

“Adam,” Kurt repeated, barely managing to suppress a yawn. “Kurt.” The yawn escaped. “Sorry. I’m Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you Kurt. You wouldn’t happen to live in 4A would you?” Adam tilted his head slightly, giving Kurt a warm and friendly smile. “I’m in 4B. I met a trio of interesting ladies when I moved in yesterday.”

“Welcome to the building,” Kurt said happily. Because the apartments were so big, there were only two to a floor. 4B had been empty for a while after a string of short-term tenants. Kurt suspected his fairy guardians had something to do with that, but wasn’t about to ask.

“Thank you.” Adam reached out and touched Kurt’s blanket. “Were you going to sunbathe?” He squinted up at the cloud-covered sun. “You’d better use a lot of sunscreen.”

“Thanks, but I usually sit over here out of the sun,” Kurt led Adam to a shaded corner where he usually napped when he was on the roof. One of the side effects of the curse he was under was the constant battle against fatigue. He could - and had - fallen asleep in any number of embarrassing places. Ever helpful, Santana usually took pictures.

“It looks like you want a rest.” Adam said, looking awkward and a little lost. “I should just…”

“Have a seat,” Kurt said quickly before he could lose his nerve. He handed a corner of the blanket to Adam and between them they spread it out so they could sit. “I’ll share my apple with you.”

“This is nice,” Adam said. He’d finished the last of bite of his apple and leaned back to enjoy the mild breeze. “I haven’t had time to sit still for weeks.”

“I have just the opposite problem.” Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to muster his courage before telling Adam about his narcolepsy.

“I heard it called narco-sleepy in a movie once,” Adam told him reaching over and offering his hand. Kurt took it, letting Adam pull him closer so Kurt could rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. It was the first time someone other than his trio of protectors had known about his curse and still been willing to touch him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Adam started to sing softly. He was still singing as Kurt drifted off to sleep.

+++++

“Kurt?” Adam spoke urgently, shaking Kurt’s shoulder. “Wake up.”

“Let him sleep, Biceps. A tall blonde woman in a black track suit and cape towered over them casting an ominous shadow that spelled out ‘Sue’. "You’re the one I’m interested in.”

“Me? Why?” Adam moved away from Kurt hoping that whatever was going to happen, Kurt wouldn’t come to harm.

“You’ve read the stories. Powerful woman gets left off the guest list for the season’s biggest party, shows up anyway and punishes a kid who had nothing to do with any of it. Spend hundreds of years like that and it gets boring. I mixed things up with Kurt here, mostly to save me from having to wait around listening to people snore for a century before some egomaniac with a sword and no understanding of consent shows up.”

“So…” Adam drew the word out, thinking quickly, “you want me to fight your dragon then wake Kurt up and ask permission to kiss him in order to break the spell?”

“Yes for the kiss, not so much for the dragon. Do you have any idea how much it costs to conjure one of those in Bushwick?”

“I imagine that would be expensive,” Adam offered sympathetically.

“I was going to make you battle a gnome that I got at a sorceress swap meet a few years back, but it was past his expiration date and he reeked of raspberries so I dropped him over New Jersey.”

“Is there something else I could do? Instead of battling things, I mean?” Adam asked hopefully. He’d done alright in stage combat class but didn’t imagine it was quite the same as actually battling a real magical creature.

“Cookies,” Sue said, gesturing grandly and deepening her voice as she leaned back and said, “I command you to bring me cookies.”

“Oh. Okay,” Adam said. “Chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Sue’s booming voice shook the building.

“No, of course not. Be right back.” Adam cast a glance at Kurt before dashing down to his apartment and returning with a plastic container filled with equal quantities of chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin cookies.

“Finally,” Sue said in an almost normal voice. She ate one of the oatmeal raisin. “Passable. Okay, now wake him up and kiss him. I’m late for my show in Vegas.”

“Kurt,” Adam shook him gently and smiled with relief when Kurt’s eyes opened immediately. “Kurt, Sue is here.“ Kurt glanced over and stiffened at the sight of her but Adam commanded his attention by moving to block his view of her. "If you will consent to a kiss, it will break your spell.”

“Of course. Kurt threw himself at Adam, kissing back just as enthusiastically as he got kissed.

"Well?” Adam asked

“I don’t feel any different.”

“Of course you don’t,” Sue scoffed. “It’s not my spell making you sleepy. It’s the 'special herbs’ Brittany keeps adding to your food.”

With a flick Sue lifted the spell Santana had cast over the herb garden to reveal a nice crop of marijuana.

“No wonder we always had plenty of money,” Kurt said, before turning to give Adam another kiss. “Just to be sure,” he said.

“Never hurts to be sure,” Adam agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

Neither of them noticed Sue’s departure or the arrival of Kurt’s three fairy protectors, Nor did they notice when their clothes changed colors from blue to orange and back before settling on rainbows.

 

::end::


End file.
